


A-Z Meme: Laisrean Fitzroy

by stealyourshiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-Z Meme of my Imperial Agent, Laisrean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Awake

He couldn’t feel his arms and legs. In fact, he couldn’t feel much of anything. Everything was very calm and weightless. It was warm and gentle, which was not something he was used to. Part of his mind told him it was okay and he could go back to sleep, nothing was wrong. The more suspicious part of his mind, the part that wasn’t used to gentleness and warmth, said to wake up.

He opened his eyes.

The kolto was thick. It was like trying to see under water and his eye hurt. For a moment, that panicked him, his other eye was throbbing and burning. He closed it quickly and tried to see through the haze, moving himself carefully through the liquid to the glass.

There was someone on the other side of the glass, checking the computer. They looked up at him when he touched the glass and smiled, pointing upward. He looked up and began to propel himself toward the top of the tank. His hand touched cool metal and he felt the lid start to move, opening up. When it was cleared a hand reached in and helped him up, pulling him from the thick liquid and onto a platform. He was wrapped in a large, warm towel, his breathing mask removed, and was picked up. He felt so tired now, his limbs so heavy; and the pain in his right eye was excruciating.

The platform jerked slightly and he found his fingers gripping the lapels of the jacket the person holding him was wearing as they were lowered to the floor.

“It’s okay, kid, you’re gonna be fine,” the man said. He was carried to a table and settled onto it with another blanket added to the towel. “It was touch and go there for a bit, but since you’re awake, that’s a good sign.”

He shivered and pulled the blanket around himself tightly before making a soft, distressed noise as pain shot through his right side from his shoulder to his toes.

“Relax, you’ll be okay. There’s going to be pain for a while, and you’ll have to learn to walk properly again, but you’re alive, okay?” The man - who he recognised as a doctor now - carefully dried his hair as he pulled the blanket away a little to look at himself. He could see angry, red scars and scabs all over the right side of his body. His shoulder and arm seemed to have gotten the brunt of the damage, as the cuts on his leg and torso were smaller, not as deep.

“Let me see your eye,” the doctor said, turning his head gently and waiting for him to open his eye. He did as he was told, wincing in the light and blinking rapidly. The doctor seemed satisfied as it was inspected and then moved to his mouth and lips.

“Tell me your name.”

“L-La... Laas... Laaa...” he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as the frustration set in. His lips were not doing what he wanted, he could barely feel the right side of his face at all. “Laaaasssssrrrnnn.”

The doctor frowned and reached up to touch him. “Can you feel that?”

The tears were starting to spill over now and he shook his head no.

“With some more kolto therapy and maybe some surgery, we can probably get those nerves working again. Don’t worry.” The doctor smiled at him and pat his head gently. He just hiccuped softly and nodded. The tears were burning, his right eye starting to throb again.

“Don’t cry kid, you’ll be fine. We were worried about you. If you’d stayed asleep, you might’ve been a lost cause. It’s a good thing that you’re awake.”


	2. B is for Bounty Hunter

The woman was infuriating.

Darth Jadus had been very adamant about no one but himself entering the Dark Temple, to Keeper’s disapproval, but he couldn’t very well ignore orders from the Dark Councillor. Which seemed ridiculous to him, as the place was overrun with mad slaves who had been collecting data, insane acolytes trying to find power to overthrow their masters, and the crazy soldiers that had been sent to retrieve both. ‘Sacred ground’ his ass...

“In there,” she said, pointing with her chin and drawing her blaster pistol from its holster and pulling him from his thoughts.

He scowled at her and retrieved his rifle from the holster on his back. He took point, having the longer range weapon, and she took the rear, making sure none of the wandering imbeciles came up behind them with lightning and vibroblades.

The noise ahead that had alerted her turned out to be an unarmed, brain-dead slave. He sighed and put the poor thing out of its misery before giving her an annoyed look, his lips pursed tightly.

“What?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. “It could have been evil bad guy things.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Once again, why are you here?” he asked her finally, and brought his rifle to his shoulder again, taking a step forward before stopping again at the sound of her giggles. “What?”

“‘Wot’,” she mimicked, grinning at him as he turned to look at her, annoyance written all over his face. “‘Wance agan, wai ah ewe hea’.”

He could feel his cheeks heating and he turned away from her again, moving forward at a faster pace.

“Oh come on!” she called, following after him with a grin. “Can’t take a little teasing?”

“You are on the Imperial homeworld and have the gall to make fun of my accent?” he snapped as they walked.

“It’s cute!” He stopped, lowering his rifle.

“What?”

“Your accent. It’s cute,” she repeated, smiling at him. Dark blue met dark brown for a moment as he glared at her.

“It is not cute, bounty hunter” he retorted before turning away from her again.

“Deirdra.”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He could feel a migraine coming on.

“And it is cute. So is your mustache. And your nose.” He heard her move around, coming closer. “And your ass.”

“For the love of...” He covered his face and took a deep breath.

“You never did tell me your name, agent.”

“Will you shut up, if I do?”

“Maybe.”

“Laisrean.”

She grinned.


	3. C is for Cybertech

It was one of the few things he had to do during the long hyperspace jumps that was quiet and soothing. It helped him work the muscles in his right arm - doing the small precision work had given him a measure of control over the numb nerves he had not previously had. He liked sitting in the cargo bay at the work table by himself.

Or at least he used to.

“What are you doing?”

He sighed and continued cleaning and re-greasing the joint he had in his hand. He had started building the droid some years ago, but his meticulousness and over-carefulness made it a very slow process. Especially now that he had a ‘crew’.

“I am working.”

“On what?”

Lai pursed his lips and put the joint down before turning to look at the bounty hunter.

“Why are you in here?”

Deirdra smiled, looking the agent over for a moment. His nose had grease on it, as did his normally immaculate white t-shirt, and his hair was actually a little messy. Her eyes roamed over the scars on his right arm briefly before meeting his eyes again.

“I’m bored.”

“Then go read or play on the holonet or something,” he replied, turning away from her in annoyance to try to focus on the joint again. It was silent for a moment, and he hoped that meant that she was going to walk away.

“The holonet is boring.”

His hand slipped slightly and he made an exasperated noise, putting it down again. “You are a grown Mandalorian warrior or something, aren’t you? I’m sure you can entertain yourself.”

Deirdra’s smile grew wider and she sat down in the middle of the cargo bay, crossing her legs.

“Nope. I need someone to entertain me,” she said, almost cheerfully.

Laisrean took a slow, deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. If he hadn’t been ordered to take her with him, he might’ve just thrown her out the airlock.

“I hate you,” he murmured, putting his tools down.

Deirdra only cackled. He was much more fun to tease than her brother.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The ABCs of Deirdra Arenai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557922) by [zeltronparty (reanimatrix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatrix/pseuds/zeltronparty)




End file.
